Return To Me
by AndroB
Summary: A chance encounter between Lucas and Brooke changes both of their lives.


Lucas Scott sighed as he sat at a table across from Lindsey. This past week had been rough. And here he was at a party with dozens of people he didn't know. He had no desire to get to know any of them. Yet, Lindsey had insisted that he attend this party. A party for the most successful 20-year olds.

Frowning, Lucas glanced around the room. He hoped that no one came up to him to talk about his book. He wasn't in the mood to discuss it. Not today. Not here. Not when she had broken his heart just 3 days ago. " C'mon, Lucas. Don't be such a downer," Lindsey told him with a grin.

"Am I boring you? I told you that I didn't feel like going out," Lucas harshly replied.

" You know nobody likes sulkers'. Besides you knew it was over long before this week."

Lucas stayed silent. He chose instead to watch a couple dance. " Why don't you go find somebody to dance with? I'd rather be alone right now."

Lindsey just scoffed. " I didn't drag you to this club just so you could brood some more over your lost 'True Love'. I brought you here so you could have a good time and forget this weeks events."

He let out a groan. "Fine, if you won't leave then I will."

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"To get a drink. And don't you dare think about following me!"

As Lucas walked up to the bar, he spotted a red-head arguing with some blonde guy who he assumed was her boyfriend. " I don't care!" she hollered.

"Just give this party a chance," the guy said.

"Yeah, right. I don't know why **you **had to drag me to this stupid party anyway."

Lucas realized the girl was none other than Brooke Davis. "Because this is an exclusive party," he whispered into her ear.

Brooke jumped a little when she heard Lucas' voice before turning around. " Lucas! It's great to see a friendly face."

"I'm gonna leave you two alone," the guy told Brooke.

"Who was that?" Lucas questioned.

"Owen, he works for me," she replied.

"Is that all?" he wondered as he took a seat at the bar beside Brooke.

"We're not together. He just thought that I should come to this party."

She shrugged her shoulders. "So...where's Peyton? Is she in the restroom freshening up?"

Brooke scanned the crowd looking for signs of the blonde. "She's in LA," Lucas replied bluntly.

"So you came alone?"

"No, a friend of mine dragged me here."

Brooke nodded. As she watched her ex-boyfriend, though, she could tell something was bothering him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"What?"

"Whatever it is that you're brooding over. And don't lie to me. I know something's bugging you," Brooke ordered.

"I'd rather not."

"Then I guess we can talk about how well my fashion line is doing," she offered.

Lucas sighed. "Peyton and I broke up this week."

For a moment, Brooke wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't been expecting that. She'd always imagined Lucas marrying Peyton. In fact, she figured Peyton deserved to be happy with him. She wanted them to make it like Nathan and Haley had. "What happened?"

"I proposed and she said no. She doesn't want to be with me."

"You did what?" Brooke cried out.

This had to have been the last thing she was expecting Lucas to say. "I'm so sorry, Luke."

"Don't be. It's been over between us for a while now. This week just confirmed it."

She scoffed. "Wait--you proposed because you were afraid of losing her? That's stupid! You know how she has commitment issues."

"I know. Believe me, I know." He replied dully.

They sat in silence for a moment. "You know what we both need? A drink. I'll get us one but first let me see that ring."

Lucas slowly pulled the black box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with white diamonds. "It's beautiful," Brooke gasped as she tried it on.

"Congratulations, you two!" the bartender said as he came over.

He handed both Lucas and Brooke a tall glass of champagne. "Thanks, what do we owe you?" Brooke questioned.

"It's on the house. Good luck with your marriage."

Lucas opened his mouth to protest when Brooke stopped him. " Play along, Luke," she whispered.

A grin slowly made its way onto Lucas' face. _'This could be fun,'_ he thought.

Brooke raised her glass and said, "To a night on the town?"

"To a night on the town," he repeated clinking his glass against Brooke's.

After finishing her champagne, Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand. "Let's go have some fun, Broody!"

He let her drag him out of the club knowing he would be able to forget about Peyton for one night at least. Plus, he missed hanging out with Brooke. "So...what are we gonna do first?" he asked her.

"You ever been on a carriage ride?"

"I can't say I have."

"Then I'll take you on one," Brooke told him excitedly.

They walked up to the young driver and his white horse carriage. "Hi, my boyfriend just proposed to me and we we're wondering if you could take us for a ride," she told the driver.

"Sure thing. In fact I'll give you two a complimentary ride."

"You like Italian food?" Brooke questioned.

"I love it, why?"

"I was thinking after this we could go out to eat and then head over to my place."

"Sounds good."

"So...how's it feel to be on the best seller list?"

"Unreal. How about you? You're a big fashion designer," Lucas replied.

"It's a dream come true," Brooke replied as she leaned against Lucas' shoulder.


End file.
